In Pain
by SpencerWolfe
Summary: Tudo o que Eric queria, era não vê lo em dor…


**CSI Miami – **Ryan/Eric

**Avisos: **MMSlash _(Male x Male)_ … não gostam, não precisam de ler. Ninguém é obrigado a ler, logo não é obrigado a comentar, muito menos uma critica destrutiva… para quem gosta e não tem nada contra, boa leitura!

**In Pain **

_(Em Dor) _

**Summary: **Tudo o que Eric queria, era não vê-lo em dor…

A sala de interrogatório estava silenciosa. Sentado numa das cadeiras disponíveis perto da mesa, estava Ryan Wolfe, completamente sozinho. Tinha acabado de interrogar um assassino que pretendia nunca mais ver à frente. Não é que ele pensasse em ver todos aqueles que apanhava, mas aquele queria mesmo que ele morresse, que desaparecesse da face da terra e que deixasse de respirar. Rezava para que o matassem na prisão ou que lhe dessem tanta porrada até ele perdesse os sentidos para sempre.

Já fazia uns bons vinte minutos que o tinham levado dali e ele continuava sentado naquela cadeira a olhar a mesa que continha somente um envelope de provas e relatórios. Tentava manter-se forte, não fraquejar ou deixar-se influenciar pelas emoções, mas não conseguia. Tinha momentos que simplesmente não conseguia controlar nada…

Deixou que as lágrimas silenciosas lhe escorressem pelo rosto, que continuava fixo na mesa. Ainda não sabia como sair dali…

Eric observava-o do lado de fora do espelho fumado. Sentia o seu coração num aperto ao ver Ryan assim. Era verdade que a amizade dele com o companheiro de equipa não começara da melhor maneira, mas desde há meses que tudo parecia correr bem e ambos se tinham tornado bem próximos. Queria poder entrar naquela sala e confortar o colega que não estava bem, mas ainda não sabia se seria o correcto a fazer.

Soubera por Calleigh o que se tinha passado e ficara triste. Não com o colega, mas pela dor que aquele assunto lhe estava a causar. Tinham aprendido que deveriam evitar transmitir as emoções nos casos que lidavam, mas havia momentos que era bastante difícil isso acontecer. Existiam aqueles casos que os tocavam profundamente e que os magoava mais do que eles próprios esperavam.

Ao que soubera pela colega loira, Ryan estava a investigar um caso sozinho. Consistia na morte de uma mulher jovem que tinha um filho bebé. O pequeno fora encontrado bem e sem nenhum ferimento, o que foi o bom em tudo aquilo. Depois de algumas análises ao pequeno, para se certificarem de que realmente tudo estava bem, o bebé fora entregue aos tios, visto que o pai da criança estava desaparecido fazia alguns meses.

Ryan trabalhara arduamente nesse caso para conseguir achar o assassino da jovem mulher e não demorou muito até o encontrar. Todas as provas indicavam que aquele homem detido era o assassino da jovem mulher como também o pai do bebé, e que poderia ser preso. Ficando assim o caso resolvido. Durante o relatório a esse mesmo, houveram algumas descaídas da parte dele sobre aquela família. Ao que parecia o companheiro da falecida mulher tinha uma outra família que sustentava e que era feliz, era casado e para alem do bebé ainda tinha mais dois filhos de uma outra mulher. Todas estas novas informações fizeram com que Ryan continuasse a investigar aquele homem. O assassino detido tinha ainda deixado escapar algo mais que intrigou Ryan. Pelas conversas, o assassino em questão era apenas alguém 'contratado' por outro alguém para matar não só a mulher como tudo o que prejudicasse uma boa família feliz.

Com o auxilio de alguns amigos policias, Ryan correu o mais rápido possível para a casa dos tios da criança que lhe fora entregue antes, deparando-se então com o pior cenário que alguma vez poderia ter visto em toda a sua vida, e que ainda o marcava profundamente.

A casa era um mar de sangue, onde no centro da sala de estar se encontravam três corpos, sendo um deles, o do pequeno bebé, outrora sobrevivente. Aquilo atingiu Ryan como um canhão. Aquela criança tinha sido brutalmente assassinada pelo próprio pai, que horas mais tarde foi detido e preso.

E desde o interrogatório a esse psicopata, que Ryan não saia daquela sala, culpando-se por não ter compreendido mais cedo tudo aquilo e poder ter evitado a morte daquelas três pessoas, incluindo aquela inocente criança que fora trazia ao mundo por um acidente.

Eric deu um suspiro triste, a culpa não era de Ryan pois este fizera de tudo para conseguir resolver aquele caso. Ele não devia culpar-se por isso e sofrer daquela maneira. Vê-lo a sofrer daquela forma, mesmo somente através de um vidro fumado, fazia com que o seu coração se rasgasse em mil pedacinhos, ele não queria vê-lo naquele estado. Isso acabava com ele. Eric gostava de ver Ryan com o seu sorriso convencido e simplesmente deslumbrante, muitas vezes também irritante. E era assim que ele o queria ver… e não com aquelas grossas lágrimas a caírem-lhe pelo rosto, para alem daquele sofrimento no coração.

Depois de mais alguns minutos a vê-lo sofrer ao mesmo tempo que sofria com ele, Eric decidiu a entrar na sala. Fechou calmamente a porta e caminhou até onde Ryan estava sentado. Este nem sequer tinha tentado disfarçar as lágrimas ou sequer tentou limpa-las, não se importava que o vissem chorar. Eric ajoelhou-se ao lado da cadeira do colega e colocou-lhe a mão na perna.

- Vamos embora daqui Wolfe… – disse calmamente, tentando não soar muito severo.

- Não quero. – foi a resposta do outro, que somente moveu a mão para limpar o rosto.

- Não podes ficar aqui o dia todo, e além disso… não deves ficar a culpar-te pelo que aconteceu. Não foi culpa tua... – tornou o latino no mesmo tom.

- Foi sim… se eu tivesse sido mais esperto, se eu tivesse feito o primeiro assassino falar mais cedo, nada disto teria acontecido...E aquela criança não tinha morrido. – disse Ryan novamente, sentido mais lágrimas chegarem-lhe aos olhos.

- Escuta, eu compreendo como te sentes…mas não podes ver tudo isso em função dos "se's", tens que ver o outro lado. – disse Eric olhando-o, mesmo de joelhos ele conseguia estar a uma boa altura do colega sentado na cadeira. Levou a outra mão livre ao ombro esquerdo dele. – Lado esse que diz e comprova que fizeste o teu possível e que deste o teu melhor. Aqueles dois assassinos vão ter o castigo deles, e ficaste com a garantia que não era um castigo nada leve.

- …

- Ryan…vamos sair daqui. Tu precisas de apanhar um pouco de ar, esquecer este departamento por algumas horas, se for preciso alguns dias… vem, eu fico ao teu lado. - tornou Eric, dando um leve aperto do ombro dele. A reacção de Ryan foi somente desabar num choro, desta, no abraço do latino, que ficou também com a emoção à beira do olhar.

O choro de Ryan estava a mata-lo, o sofrimento de Ryan estava a sufoca-lo, ele não queria vê-lo numa dor assim…não queria. Deixou-o ficar no seu abraço uns longos minutos até sentir que o outro estava mais calmo e levantar-se juntamente com ele.

- Desculpa… a tua T-shirt ficou toda molhada. – disse Ryan limpando o rosto e vendo algumas manchas na T-shirt azul escura que Eric trajava. Este somente deu um sorriso pequeno.

- Não tem importância… vamos. – disse colocando o seu braço esquerdo nas costas de Ryan e levando-o para fora daquela sala, assim como para fora daquele departamento.

Levou-o no seu carro num 'passeio' por Miami, parando somente perto da praia que estava deserta. O fim da tarde era o que mais realçava o momento e ficaram ambos encostados ao capo do carro a olhar o horizonte, em silêncio. Eric não se importava para onde o tinha levado, desde que o tirasse do departamento e que o aliviasse, nem que fosse por segundos, ia sentir-se mais feliz e mais calmo.

Passaram longos minutos, que derivaram em duas horas, e ambos continuavam ali. Ainda se podiam ver algumas lágrimas no rosto de Ryan, mas aparentemente este mantinha-se mais calmo. Eric de vez em quando desviava o olhar para o colega ao seu lado e sentia o coração quase parar. Sentia-se um idiota por pensar aquilo, mas até que ele ficava bem bonito a chorar, era como se o rosto dele se tornasse um rosto de criança a precisar de mimos. Claro que nunca iria abrir a boca para lhe dizer.

- Eric… – Ryan finalmente falou, e o latino deu-lhe atenção de imediato.

- Sim?

- Achas que eu sou um bom CSI? Achas que eu deveria ter ficado no meu antigo emprego…que eu deveria ter continuado a ser policia…? – perguntou Ryan.

Por segundos, Eric lembrara-se do quanto lhe tinha custado a adaptação de Ryan ao lugar de Speedle, mas agora ele somente se queria lembrar do bom que era tê-lo por perto…

- Eu acho que és um excelente CSI…és determinado, teimoso, nunca desistes… – disse finalmente Eric, fazendo com que o ex-policia o olhasse carinhosamente. – O que eu acho mesmo, mesmo, é que tens que deixar esse pensamento de lado, deixar de lado todos os pensamentos que te indiquem o contrário, que te tentem mostrar aquilo que tu não és…acho que deves somente pensar naqueles que te dizem a verdade e que te dão forças para continuares. É isso que eu acho…

- Não sei se consigo fazer isso sozinho. – disse por fim Ryan, com um olhar ligeiramente assustado. Eric voltou a colocar-lhe uma mão nas costas, chegando-se mais para perto dele.

- Eu estou aqui para te ajudar, podes contar comigo para o que precisares. Não te vou deixar ficar mal. Prometo. – disse.

- Eu acredito…eu acredito em ti… – tornou novamente Ryan, aninhando-se no peito de Eric que utilizou o braço restante para lhe dar um abraço mais apertado e sentimental. Ao qual Ryan retribuiu vagarosamente…

Este não sabia onde tinha começado aquele sentimento, mas sabia que não o queria perder por nada.


End file.
